


0

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Heinander - Heimlich ineinander [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Dildos, Heinander, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Umzug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Alex zieht bei Heinrich an, der beim Helfen neugierig wird, was in den Kisten ist.





	0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



„Heinrich, nimm mal die Kiste da drüben!“

Der Angesprochene stöhnte angestrengt, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Schließlich hatte er ja auch ein persönliches Interesse daran, dass sein fester Freund bei ihm einzog.  Er half seinem Freund ja auch eigentlich gerne beim Umzug. Kisten auspacken und so. Daraus war aber irgendwie ein Kisten schleppen geworden.

Die Kiste war doch nicht so schwer wie gedacht und ließ sich leicht in den zweiten Stock tragen. Als Heinrich sie abstellte, klapperte es in der Kiste und er wurde neugierig. Es war eine ziemlich große Kiste, aber sie war trotzdem so leicht.

„Hey, Alex? Sag mal, was ist in diesem Karton?“

Alex war hinter ihm die Treppe hochgekommen und stellte seine eigene Kiste neben die von Heinrich. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Es knackte laut und Alex stöhnte. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne um sich den Karton genauer anzuschauen. Oben stand mit Filzstift geschrieben „Schlafzimmer“ drauf.

„Hm. Ich glaub da sind meine Dildos drinnen.“

Heinrich lachte laut auf. Dann schaute er Alex erwartungsvoll an. Eine peinliche Stille legte sich auf die zwei, dann fiel der Groschen bei Heinrich.

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?“

Alex nickte, dann begann er in einer anderen Kiste rumzuwühlen. Heinrich starrte ihn eine Weile fassungslos an.

„Wie, also du…“

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, das sind doch nur Dildos.“

Heinrich schluckte.

„Ja klar aber… Warum ist die Kiste so groß?!“

Alex richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Heinrich um. Er zog sogar noch eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Heinrichs knallrotes Gesicht.

„Du kannst es dir ruhig anschauen, wenn du so neugierig bist.“

Er begann wieder Kisten auszupacken und Heinrich schaute ihm eine Weile zu. Aber er war zugegebenermaßen schon ziemlich neugierig, deshalb machte er die große Kiste auf. Ganz oben war eine riesige blaue Schlange aus Gummi. Heinrich schluckte und machte die Kiste wieder zu.

Er schaute zu Alex rüber, der gar nicht auf Heinrich achtete. Heinrich machte die Kiste wieder auf.

Unter der blauen Gummischlange lagen alle möglichen…. Sie hatten alle möglichen Formen, Farben und Größen. Heinrich verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke als er einen fake Unterarm plus Hand sah. Oh. Mein. Gott.

„Ah, du hast ihn gefunden.“, kam Alexs Stimme von hinten.

Heinrich zuckte zusammen.

„Willst du ihn dir mal ausleihen?“

Heinrich vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vor Scham.

„Ne du, lass mal.“, murmelte er in seine Hände.

Alex hockte sich hinter Heinrich, quetschte seine Arme unter dessen Arme und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Sicher nicht?“

Heinrich quietschte auf und rief dann: „Lass das, man!“

Er musste sich aber eingestehen, dass ihn das ziemlich erregte. Und das bemerkte auch Alex, der mit seinen Händen nach unten fuhr und ihn durch die Hose zu massieren begann.

Alex flüsterte leise: „Stell es dir ruhig vor, Heinrich. Ich, auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett, auf dem Rücken. Meine Beine gespreizt. Meine eine Hand in meinem Arsch, die andere hält den Dildo. Mein Stöhnen, wenn ich ihn in mein dreckiges Arschloch stecke.“

„Alex.“, jammerte Heinrich hilflos und wand sich in dessen Griff.

„Komm schon, Heinrich.“, flüsterte Alex, „Stell dir vor wie mein Bauch sich wölbt, wenn der Dildo drin ist. Stell dir vor, wie mein Arschloch aussieht. So gedehnt, so voll.“

„Hör auf!“

Alex hörte aber nicht auf, sondern öffnete Heinrich‘ Hose. Dann nahm er kurzerhand dessen Glied raus. Heinrich stöhnte auf und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. Alex nahm die Gelegenheit war und saugte an der empfindlichen Haut über der Schulter.

Er bewegte seine Hand schnell auf und ab und es gab seiner Meinung nach nichts Schöneres als die Geräusche, die aus Heinrichs Mund kamen. Er hörte seinen eigenen Namen in diesem Zusammenhang sehr gerne.

Alex war der Meinung, dass Heinrich ein wenig seiner Schüchternheit und Scham loswerden musste. Lust war doch eines der natürlichsten Gefühle der Welt, warum sich also schämen?

„Willst du, dass ich das auch mal bei dir mache? Dir einen fetten Dildo in den Arsch schieben? So lange bis du dich nicht mehr bewegen kannst.“

Er spürte Heinrich unter sich erzittern und vergrub sein grinsendes Gesicht wieder in dessen Halsbeuge. Er spürte wie sich Heinrich‘ Körper anspannte und beschleunigte seine Handbewegung. Er packte kräftig zu, als würde er Heinrich melken. Immer wenn seine Hand oben war fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel.

„Alex!“

Mit diesem Aufschrei spritzte das Sperma über Heinrich‘ Pulli. Alex bewegte seine Hand bis nichts mehr kam und Heinrich auch die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus überwunden hatte.

„Nächstes Mal mit Dildo.“, flüsterte Alex noch und lachte als er aus dem Augenwinkel die roten Wangen seines Freundes sah. Die Scham würde er wahrscheinlich nie loswerden, egal was Alex tat.


End file.
